Love, But No Peace
by Cotto
Summary: Faith had always coveted Buffy, now she had her chance, thanks to enlisting Amy's assistance; Faith had gotten a pretty firm understanding of magic spells- now she could do as she wanted. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy this horror story.


**Love, but no Peace.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series is the property of Joss Whedon, and his alone. I will not accept any monetary recompense for this piece of literary fanfic. This is just for fun, my own and that of others. Please enjoy._

 **Genre(s):** _Horror, Crime, and Alternate Universe/magical teleportation thereto… that about sums it up._

 **Summary:** _Faith had always coveted Buffy, now she had her chance, thanks to enlisting Amy's assistance; Faith had gotten a pretty firm understanding of magic spells- now she could do as she wanted. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy this horror story._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _This story is far more graphic than I usually write, and is far more descriptive of how magic would actually work, and why it should never be done. I don't mean magic tricks done by a magician, I mean magic spells by "doing magic"- this is horrible, and is supposed to be so!_

 _Oh, and this:_ [text] _means telepathy: temptation, prayer, mind-to-mind communication, replies to any of them, that sort of thing._

 _In addition, Faith has always had a love of Buffy, but she feels that "B" as she calls her, doesn't love her back- well, after the deal she makes; I_ _ **doubt**_ _"B" will continue to love her- in fact, it'd be a darn miracle if she_ _ **does**_ _!_

 _This also goes a little bit AU from Season 3._

 **Warning:** _Pretty graphic description of sexual assault (that's the horror part to this story, that's why I put it in here. That's also a good amount of the crime) with magical assistance, Betrayal also. Generally horrible conduct. Not to mention Slavery as well, by way of Blackmail._

 **Premise/Argument:** _Is it ever really sound to do whatever we really want? This story deals with exactly that moral quandary, and hopefully accurately._

 **Pairing(s):** _Faith/Buffy, Giles/Buffy, Amy/Faith , Willow/Oz, Cordelia/Xander . Mostly friendship pairings._

 **Characters:** _Faith Lehane, Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles, Amy Madison, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase._

 **Setting:** _During Season 3, Faith's a mess when it comes to morals, though! At this time in her life, that is._

 **Distribution:** _You want it; feel free to put it in your community. Just let me know, and let me discuss matters with you about it. I fully support people using my works, but I don't want any misinterpretations over what I am having happen in my works. I hope you understand. Beyond that, I'll also place it in some places of my choosing._

 **Rating:** _Definitely Mature/Explicit, this deals with some seriously mature subject matters._

 **Chapter 1.): "Where's Buffy?" (Part 1)**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Here it is, folks, warning: *this is_ _ **not**_ _going to be pleasant*! This is *not* a loving story, it is pretty much quite well named by the title "Love, but no Peace" as love and peace often go together, and here there's a severe lack of peace._

 _Regardless of the kind of girl a Slayer is, they'd still need love and sanctuary, here Buffy's cruelly deprived of both in some sick ways._

 _Oh, and I don't hate Faith, but here she makes a very bad choice of what to do to get what she wants- here she's a villainess, at least in the first chapter- quite likely the next few chapters, but it's likely she'll turn out good by the end of the tale._

 **A few months prior:**

Faith caught up to Amy Madison one day near the end of their school-day, back when Faith was attending Sunnydale High. "Yo, Amy! Could I speak to you a bit?" Faith asked the blonde witch with a cute smile on her face, surrounded by her brunette locks.

"Sure, Faith." Amy replied over her left shoulder, then turned to her friends Buffy, Willow, and Xander. "Guys, could you go on ahead? I'll catch up. Faith probably just wants to talk over schoolwork with me, perhaps to get some help with something." Amy said, sweetly to her friends with a smile on her thin lips.

When Amy reached Faith, the brunette ushered her into an empty classroom, to talk over something. Amy didn't suspect anything wrong until she heard Faith lock the door! "Faith, I really need to catch the bus. I don't live with my mom anymore, and my dad isn't likely to drive me home." Amy Madison was beginning to panic.

"Relax, will you. I just need to talk to you alone, you know, without those goody-two-shoes interfering or knowing what I need you to do." Faith said. Amy was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea: Faith's body-posture was distinctly predatory, as was her sleek skin-tight outfit; that too struck the blonde sorceress with a sense that this brunette was a predator- and she was scared of her right now.

"Faith, really, I think I need to go." Amy pleaded, truly afraid for her life right now. She didn't know what this brunette was going to do to her, but this whole encounter frightened her.

Faith then burst out laughing! She'd just realized that Amy was scared; it was the way she kept on wanting to look away that gave it away to the ex-gangster. "Relax; I just want your help with a little something I'm working on." Faith said, real quiet-like, and with an intense look into Amy's eyes.

By now Amy was sure that Willow, Xander, and Buffy were on the school-bus, along with Cordelia, and she was afraid that the bus would leave without her, her fears were intensified when she heard the school-bus beep its horn. Frightened, Amy responded quickly "Faith, I'll help you out with whatever you want. Could you please let me get to my ride now? My dad's going to take me out to eat when he gets home, and I don't want to miss my bus ride. I'd so like to get to get my schoolwork done in time to go out with my poppa." Amy voice sounded like she was about to cry.

Faith, feeling that she had the promise she wanted for her project, proceeded to unlock the door and let the woman she knew was a sorceress exit the room running to catch the bus, which she barely caught. After that, she proceeded to head to her car and drove to her apartment complex that the Mayor had so kindly provided to this "Daughter he never had" as he clearly saw her. Faith had a smile on her face as she went to sleep- dreaming of what she'd do with her 'prize' when she won her- that's right, her prize was a woman she knew by now!

The next school-day, Faith waited until Amy was in class, then proceeded to head into the classroom that Amy was in, and handed the teacher a note, whispering that she needed her for a school newsletter project that she was working on. The teacher told Amy she could go with Faith to handle this problem.

Sure enough, as Amy had suspected, they weren't going to work on the school newsletter: Faith took Amy to an abandoned classroom, and the Catholic Gangster ushered in the Sorceress, before shutting and locking the door, just as she did yesterday afternoon! Faith was wearing the exact-same outfit as Amy had seen her in yesterday: skin-tight t-shirt with very short sleeves that showed off her very womanly curves, and leather pants that also clung very tightly to her body- _"good for dancing, not so much for any professional image."_ Amy thought, considering Faith's outfit. She then noticed Faith's hair, her brunette locks were loosely tied in a messy pony-tail; the same hairdo as before, in fact, and Amy thought just for a moment about how beautiful Faith Lehane actually was- she was absolutely gorgeous!

"What do you need my help with?" the blonde witch asked the tall brunette slayer, a tad afraid that this young woman would demand her body- Amy didn't know anything really about Faith's sexuality, but these meetings had her on edge and afraid of her, just a bit, but still.

Faith smiled "A spell." She replied simply.

Amy was taken aback! "Faith, those never work out well. Best way of putting it is trying to hit a puppy in the butt by throwing a live bee at it, and making sure that the stinger hits first- even if you get the bee flying the way you want it, the insect is just as likely to come around and try to drive the stinger into you for your idiotic antics- and that doesn't even include the enraged puppy; who'll also try to attack you! Why'd you want to do this? Besides, you're so beautiful, you could get any guy to go with you anywhere you want, no questions asked… what could you possibly want that requires such a move?" Amy didn't mind using magic spells, she just… she loved Faith as a friend and didn't want to mess up the other eighteen year old woman's life.

"Relax. I don't want you to do the spell for me. I want lessons in how to perform spells from you for myself" Faith replied, calmly, as she used the door's window as a mirror to make sure she applied her lipstick correctly, then she applied her blackmail "… or would you prefer that I tell on you that you used a spell to get out of doing your homework?" She asked her, calmly threatening her if Amy refused to teach her how to cast spells. She could see Amy Madison swallow visibly in horror as it hit her that she was now Faith Lehane's slave. Faith smiled "Oh, and Amy? Unless you want to disappear, I'd strongly suggest you keep this discussion strictly between us until I say otherwise" she rounded on her now "understand?" Amy swallowed, horrified, and nodded visibly, entirely terrified. Faith had just threatened her life.

Amelia Madison took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. She wanted to cry so much: she was afraid that her love of Fai was now gone forever; thanks to the betrayal she'd just endured at this woman's hands, a woman she felt she could trust- not only that, but that same young woman had just threatened her very life!

Fai waited for a few moments, and then asked her "Well? I'm kind of in a rush. "

Amy thought quickly, it was clear that Faith could easily murder her and dispose of the body in a way that she'd never be found, and Faith's reputation was one that she was not one to be crossed. Furthermore: Faith was between Amy and the door, so escape was near impossible, and Slayers were known to have greater speed and strength, not to mention stamina, than ordinary girls/women, so Amy stood no chance of escape from Faith. Thinking quickly, she gave her answer "I'll… I'll teach you what you want to know." Amy then put her head down and cried inside about the encounter she had just endured.

Faith smiled, she'd won: Amy was hers to use in this self-development of her own, and had agreed to help her out with this increase in her arsenal. Buffy, the "golden-girl" Summers, as Faith often thought of her with envy, would be at last a second-rate Slayer at best; and Faith Lehane would finally achieve the level she so coveted- as well as the love and admiration of all of Buffy's friends and family, along with the good watcher- Rupert Giles! _"Maybe he'll finally leave her and embrace me as his charge!"_ the brunette thought to herself, immersed in jealousy towards her colleague.

Another being was pleased with these events: The First Evil, who, as they'd soon discover, at least according to its time-scale, was either the Devil itself or one of that wicked spirit's agents, and a close colleague thereof! Very pleased with the concentration of covetousness in Faith's heart of Buffy's life indeed!

In Perdition, the Demons were partying like you could not believe about this turn of events!

For the next several days, Faith met steadily with Amy and Miss Madison taught Miss Lehane how to perform magic spells. Then, one day in early June of 1999, Faith asked her tutor why some spells work and others don't, when the ingredients are the same, right in the middle of a "science-experiment", as Amy had excused her activities to the staff of the establishment when cornered by them about this- that had gotten them off the hook.

The days had become weeks, the weeks months, and still the two young women had plugged away steadily at the work. Indeed, Rupert Giles was really proud of Faith and Amy, not knowing in truth anything of what the two women were really up to; if he had known, he'd have roundly criticized them for this, especially Faith!

The whole purpose of this was for Amy to be teaching Faith how to perform magic spells, in effect, however, while they *looked* like a pair of good friends, studying science. Faith had really enslaved Amy and was using blackmail to force her to do as she wanted- and what she wanted was magical spells to assist her in her slaying duties- why, for instance, drive a stake through a vampire's heart when you can use a bit of telekinesis and force the vampire to impale itself on a tree-branch? That would aid her in dealing with a large number of vampires, besides; perhaps she'd get extra money by selling vampire or other monster body-parts back to shops like the Magic Shop… Faith could always use a little more cash, and from what she'd seen, there was a good market for monster body-parts in places like Sunnydale.

What she was really after was Amy *teaching* her how to perform spells, so she could do them herself when she needed to- or wanted to do so for her own reasons.

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, we're about ready for the spell to be cast, folks, and then things are going to get really *weird*!_

 _Please, tell me what you think of this. I will be continuing this, chapter 1 was split into two different parts, the first part can be seen as a "setting the stage" chapter 2 will deal with the evil beginning beyond what it is right now- right now Faith's mostly being tempted towards covetousness, later on her actions will get far worse. Please enjoy._


End file.
